On structures such as aircraft rotor blades, aircraft airfoil surfaces on wings, wind turbine blades, marine propellers and rudders, and other such similar structures, the leading edges of these structures experience a surface wear rate or erosion as the leading edges are moved at a high speed through fluid such as air or water during operation of the structures. This is particularly true where the leading edges of the structures are moved at high speed through a fluid containing airborne or waterborne abrasive particles, such as sand in the air or water.
In the past, attempts to address the surface wear rate or erosion of the leading edge surfaces of structures involved the use of sacrificial coatings on the leading edge surfaces, replaceable metallic and non-metallic shields secured to the leading edge surfaces, or replacement of the entire structure when the leading edge surface of the structure was eroded beyond usable limits. However, each of these solutions is expensive, and some undesirably add weight to the structure.